


Rope

by LordVaako



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Blow Jobs, Do not post to another site, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sheppard appears briefly, Very light dom/sub undertones if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVaako/pseuds/LordVaako
Summary: "No one can tame ye except me."Ronon trusts Carson to show him a little bit of kink using ropes.
Relationships: Carson Beckett/Ronon Dex
Kudos: 11





	Rope

**Author's Note:**

> I love playing with this OTP. The gruff warrior and the kind-hearted doctor just hits all the right buttons. I wrote this years ago, but I'm finally transferring my fanfic to this site.

Ronon sat across from Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard in the cafeteria and fought to remain calm. It was difficult enough to believe what he was about to do, and it unsettled him. But when Sheppard choked on his oatmeal when Dex told him his plans for the evening, Ronon crossed his arms against his chest to keep from hitting the man.

“I so do not want to be hearing this,” John squeaked through a lingering cough. “We're talking about Carson here.”

“And?” Ronon asked, smothering his impatience in his team leader.

“Carson. The happy Scot. The heart of Atlantis,” John continued. “Carson. Mr. Nice Guy, unless you were on the wrong side of his bedside manner, of course. But even then he's harmless to a fault. You sure about this?”

“Yeah,” Ronon said.

“And he told you to bring...” John pushed his forgotten bowl of oatmeal aside, and then ran both of his hands through his hair.

“Yeah,” Ronon replied.

“Okay, so, uh, you gonna go through with it? 'Cause I really don't want you freaking out at the last minute, you know,” John warned.

“I won't,” Ronon said, forcing the words out through clenched teeth. If Sheppard believed he would hurt the doctor, of all people, then Dex wasn't sure the pilot knew him at all.

“I'm sorry,” John said, reading the sudden change in his friend's expression. “I know how you feel about him. And weird as this all sounds, I know Carson feels the same way. His request, uh, surprised me, that's all.”

“So can I borrow it or not?” Ronon asked.

“Yeah, it's in the jumper bay,” John said, pushing away from the table. “Come on.”

The corridor outside Beckett's private quarters were empty when Ronon arrived. He had no doubt the evening would be interesting, but Ronon felt a nervous excitement creep into his stomach, twisting his insides. His hand paused only a second before sliding over the door chime.

The door opened and Ronon stepped inside before it closed behind him with a quiet hiss. Carson's room was no larger than Ronon's, but it certainly had more stuff in it. The room was rich with the Scotsman's scent, a muskiness that was definitely male and enticing to Ronon.

“Did ye bring it?” Carson voice called from his bathroom.

“Yes.”

“And the lengths?” Carson asked from the other room.

“I cut it the way you said,” Ronon replied. “One 25 feet. Two 12.5 feet. And the rest 2.5 feet each.”

Carson stepped out of the bathroom and walked up to Ronon slowly, his movements certain. Ronon held his head high, watching silently as Carson's eyes traveled over his body.

“First, I'll ask ye again. Is this what ye want?”

Ronon nodded.

“Aye, then we can move to the rules.” Carson stood behind Ronon and studied the hard, shapely muscles of his back. He reached out his hand and slowly stroked the soldier's broad shoulders, eliciting a small moan from between his lips.

“Ye told me you've never let yeself be bound in this manner, so ye canna know there are rules we both must agree to and follow,” Carson said. “Do ye have any physical limitations or concerns you'd like to share with me?”

“No.”

“Good,” Carson smiled. “We'll need a safe word?”

“A what?”

“A word that, when ye say it, I'll stop what I'm doing and we'll discuss what's bothering ye,” Carson replied soothingly. “Ye have the power to stop our scene at any time simply by uttering the safe word. Do ye understand?”

“Yeah.”

“What will your safe word be then?”

Ronon puzzled over it for a few moments before saying, “oatmeal.” Carson chuckled softly before agreeing that he recognized “oatmeal” as Ronon's safe word. He continued moving until he once again stood in front of Dex.

“Leave ye pack here on the floor and go and stand by the bed,” Carson said, injecting a hint of desire in the command.

It was a simple order, but Ronon felt his cock grow harder upon hearing it spoken by the normally gentle physician. He dropped the bag holding the rope and did as Carson told him. Once at the bed, he turned to face the Scot.

Carson bent down and rummaged through the leather pack, pausing to stroke each length of rope as he removed it. He looked up at Ronon once or twice, an appreciative smile spreading across his lips.

“Remove ye clothes.”

Ronon grabbed his worn sweater and lifted it over his head before letting it drop to the floor at his feet. He unbuckled the belt at his waist then his thick, cotton pants. Those were discarded along with his underwear, boots, and socks.

Standing naked in front of Carson was incredibly arousing even if this wasn't the first time they'd been together. Carson was a good lover, extremely attentive and stronger than most people would have guessed. For every hard fuck Ronon gave him, Carson returned with an equally powerful thrust or clenching of his ass around Ronon's hungry cock. The orgasms they'd shared left them boneless for hours.

So when his lover asked to add a little kink to their repertoire, Dex couldn't refuse.

Ronon was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't notice Carson had moved to stand beside him near the bed. He looked into his lover's blue eyes and saw they were darkened by desire. When Carson's hand clasped the back of his head, bringing their lips together in a deep, searing kiss, Ronon groaned in pleasure. He couldn't taste enough of Carson as their tongues danced together so he pulled away and captured his favorite spot on his lover's neck, just below the right ear.

“Nae, love, you'll undo me before I've had the chance to bind ye,” Carson begged even as his back arched under the assault.

Ronon resisted his growing need to shove Beckett to the bed and released him.

Carson didn't hesitate. He placed fiery kisses along Ronon's chest, leaving a trail of heat down the larger man's core. Ronon threw his head back and growled when Carson bit down on his nipple.

“Give me ye hands.”

Ronon raised both hands and watched as Carson wrapped them carefully with rope. It was made of hemp, and its coarse texture teased at his skin. The doctor made a figure eight knot and tested the binding by slipping a finger between it and Ronon's skin. Carson retrieved another piece of rope and repeated his earlier work on Ronon's ankles.

“How do ye feel, love?” Carson asked, surveying his handiwork so far.

“I'm good.”

Carson smiled and gave Ronon a quick kiss before grabbing the longest piece of rope from the bed. With the patience of a physician, Beckett wrapped and secured Ronon's arms to his chest. He made an ornamental knot to keep the limbs snug against his lover's body. More of the rope was used to crisscross the broad chest that was heaving with excitement. Ronon watched Carson expertly test the line for comfort, and he was reminded again why he'd agreed to do this. He felt safe and he allowed himself the pleasure of knowing Carson was enjoying himself.

Beckett stepped back to look over the work he'd done. “Ye look beautiful like this,” his lover said, and Ronon smiled.

He tested the binds and realized he had very little ability to move his upper body. It was strange to be restrained and at the mercy of another. Carson leaned forward and began licking the areas of exposed flesh. Ronon threw his head back when a heavy hand grabbed his engorged dick and started stroking it in slow, even pulls.

“Seeing ye like this...your strength restrained...” Beckett's hand tightened on Ronon's cock and his stroking pace quickened. “No one can tame ye except me.”

Ronon felt Carson's other hand roll his sac between his legs, and the combined friction of the ropes against his achingly sensitive skin sent wave after wave of boiling heat through him. He tried to spread his legs wider, but the restraints on his ankles made the move impossible. He was unable to expose more of himself to Carson and the restriction made him unconsciously pull against the ropes around his arms and chest.

Carson dropped to his knees and, in one deep swallow, took the Satedan's large dick down his throat.

“God!” Ronon cried out as his lover sucked and licked his cock from base to tip.

The momentum never slowed and Ronon began thrusting frantically, pounding himself into Beckett's mouth. Carson greedily sucked Ronon's thick, brown dick until he felt the first jerking signal that Dex was going to come. Carson squeezed Ronon's balls two strokes later until hot, salty liquid filled his mouth and he swallowed all that Ronon could give him.

Dex would have collapsed on the floor if Carson hadn't shoved him backward onto the bed. Gasping through the remnants of his orgasm, Ronon felt warm hands tugging at the ropes that held him. By the time his heart stopped hammering in his chest, Carson had untied his ankles and was working on his wrist bindings. He groggily sat up and let the doctor's soft hands unravel the scratchy rope from his chest and arms.

Once free, Ronon grabbed Carson's head and tilted it back to plant a solid kiss on the Scotsman's swollen lips.

“Ye liked that, did ye?” Beckett grinned smugly after Ronon released him. But he let out a cry of surprise when Dex rolled him onto his back and straddled him, a piece of rope in the soldier's hand.

“My turn,” Ronon leered.


End file.
